


双向NTR|【温水狱场】-chp3，这锅温水人人有份

by gwenray



Category: All - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 17:07:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9617177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwenray/pseuds/gwenray





	

Cp：双毒/诚台/楼台/诚风/双曼及隐晦ttf-lcl无差  
rating：nc-17  
warning：双重NTR、现代au、人设ooc、温水修罗场  
搞事的人不止一个，本章致郁  
本章ttf和lcl有一点了~  
但是还是有楼台•诚风的肉沫。  
我玩脱了。

叄

两个月前——

于曼丽疾风促步，踏着冬雨穿行，此刻相连的教学楼像无边际，越急，越无头绪。

“老师！明台和电竞社的学弟掐起来了！”

王天风掐着课本往桌上顿，惊起茶樽一波波漾，他抿捂着口，肃穆如峰地缓立。林老师给一旁戴教授使眼色，两个人眼睛眯眯睁睁，谁都不愿蹚浑水。

“走，看看去。”

王教授走路带风，几个平常比较皮的学生见了他跟摩西拿了牧羊杖撵，自觉分成两旁破海，给德望高重的老师让路。

“怎么，学也学不好，玩也不行啊，还瞪我，自己垃圾还不让说了？”明台已经把他身前的一台Alienware砸了个稀烂，眼睛也骨凸，可怖似罗刹。

电竞社里一个大四的社员气不过明台大小声指点，拍着手里的雷蛇鼠与他正面争：  
“明小爷，你以为人人都像你，有大把时光浪费，我们这群人也是要学习要干活的，当了考试毕不了业，只能回老家拉煤搬砖，你就不同了，即便是你考不好学不好，也有明家——”

“也有明家怎么？”幽幽传来一阵沉绒的男音，不显山露水威吓。

“老师…”

明台听了王天风发音，自然忌惮，他不转身，默声只是撑睛劈向电竞社里那几个挑事的社员，深呼吸把怒火强强在肚里碾灭，低头收拾刚被他杀死的“外星人”。

“于曼丽，明台这期末在系里排名多少？”

王天风找了个不太浮夸的椅子坐下，他实在不明白，玩游戏干嘛要如此大费周章地弄些虚晃东西来撑场面，明台被他讲几句，不忿地回嘴说这是王座，王座！

他叠腿，慢条斯理地握着把手，心里想，这王座还真舒服。

“额…第四。”于曼丽想一下，“其实是并列第三，我们俩分数差不多。”

系里公认学霸小花开口，其余电竞社的人不吱声。

“那他在市里，那什么排位多少？”王天风噙一口旁边社员递过来的汽水，有些嫌弃。

“老师我们游戏没有分市里省里…算服务器的…”明台喏嗫，王天风扫他一眼，小伙子即刻噤声。

“前三吧，上星期不是去伦敦靠入学试么？就掉了排位。”于曼丽朝明台眨眨眼睛，后边用唇语作“义气吧我”。

明台朝她比个“Y”。

王天风重拍着掌，往两边摊。

“…”

“不要把自己的无能转嫁在别人过强上，学要学好，玩也要玩好，在游戏里，有了级别比你们高的就乱窜，不听指令地送人头，打不过了就躲在队友身后，连累其他比你们拼也比你们敢争的人，像话吗？”

王天风厉声。

电竞社里鸦雀无声。

“是啊，明台的家境比你们好、安逸，他就活该要帮你们挡，帮你们扛，你们觉得自己陪太子读书，学习上混，玩游戏也混，觉得人生就这样混下去就好，天塌了总有人帮你们撑…有一天，靠着差不多的分数，差不多地毕了业，干着差不多的工作，你混日子，混子也混你…”

“活该你们送人头，要我说，像你们这样的人越多越好！”

最后一声痛心疾首，好像也是骂给王天风自己听。

一个社员抽吸着鼻，悄悄打开了电脑。

“老师，A区来搞事了，我先打完这一局，之后要罚要骂随你！”

明台哭笑不得。

“社长，对不起…”

“我知道你们赶论文框架天天爆肝，的确不容易，我也有错，不该太冲动。”

明台细声，眼睛发红。

“回家！回家啦！”于曼丽左右臂各搀着王天风和明台，三人从电竞社步出。

“再不努力，就要给比人送人头，打起打起！争取把社长排位干下来！”

“哦！”

学生哥就是好糊弄。

明台心里的沉郁一扫而空，王天风还是护犊，凶巴巴地把他骂一顿，又凶巴巴地把他扔在家楼下自己去买菜。

“要吃什么，我和曼丽去买！”王天风拧他耳朵。

“毛豆煸鸡丝！要加辣椒！干辣椒！还有胡辣汤、竹笙豆腐！”

“那你今晚只能哼《菊花台》了！噫！老师明台打我！”于曼丽挪喻好友，发髻被扯得松乱，花容失色闪到王天风身后呼救。

“打你哦，连你都欺负我!”明台向于曼丽掸个空气弹弓，于曼丽很夸张地半弯腰，甩着手臂，风衣带子都要沾到地上。

“啧…”

“怎么啦？”

“我忘了带钥匙！在电竞社嘞。”

明台扯出羽绒服口袋，两手抓袋舌，空空如也。

“给——”

明晃亮了抛物线，银晃晃的钥匙落到明台手上。

“好嘞，我在家煮茶等你们…”

钥匙，钥匙…

明台步出电梯，兴冲冲地转开门。

老师的领地啊。

明台知道明楼和王天风分房住，他来过着间房多次，对这里了如指掌。

玄关旁是小型的衣帽间，里边通常挂些明楼和王天风冬天长穿的外套和大衣以及公文包，及腰鞋柜分两只立屉，左右边分别摆着两人的一些应季的鞋靴。

明台把自己的羽绒服挂到明楼和王天风冲锋衣的中间，分割两道。

玄关侧墙上是一幅字：心地上无风涛随在皆青山绿树

王天风特喜欢的一句话，明楼写了给明诚拿去裱了，招摇讨宠地挂到玄关。

王天风又好气又好笑。

明台拍了拍那副字，歪了又怕老师见了不高兴，又悻悻摆正。

现在这房子里就他一个人。

古董钟摇摆地很懒很懒，明台看一眼，才不过两点。

给足了他大把时间放肆。

新风机运作，房中暖却不闷窒，明台到厨房岛台依循记忆找了王天风的陶杯接了些热水喝起来，咕嘟咕嘟，他喝得有些急。

男孩子总是容易热。

雾气罩着瞳，明台朦胧间看到王天风的房门。

他剥除了卫衣，随手扔到沙发上。

袜子飞到沙发底。

他无声无息地潜到王天风的房间里。

室内没有过多繁复的装修，一床一台、一柜一斗，仿佛和辉煌的客厅成了两个世界。

王天风清寡得很。

被子静静覆盖一半床，露落一角，规整极了，深灰被面冷凉，明台触上去抖嗦，刚刚气血冲脑，却嫌弃不够热，于是他掀起被子睡进去。

被里因着遮光窗帘显出浅浅的肉桂色，绒绒的抱着明台。

卧室里都是王天风淡淡的气味。

呼呵的普洱气和皂气，温温地弥到明台鼻里，他心里浸着醋，嫉妒又感叹。

“哐当——”

明楼今天上午听到校方来电，说明台差点跟同学打起来，心里不愉快，开会的时候无法聚精会神，明诚不在，同少了一臂，明台一闹，明楼纵使再忙，也得空出那仅有的一臂来支挡。

思绪紊乱之余，临时接替明诚工作的朱徽茵不小心撒了他一身茶水，明楼阴沉着脸，一路杀回家去更衣。

他拧开门时发现不对劲。

门匙还插在门上。

岛台上摆着王天风的杯子，水还飘热雾。

明楼心里“咯噔”跳，他怕自己这个非亲弟弟把爱人气病了。

王天风的房门裂缝，松松的吱嘎。

明楼悄声踮脚进门，冬日阴光，可视范围有限，他只看见被窝肿着，细细颤颤地抖。

“天风？哪里不舒服？”

明台吓得不敢动，他不知道私底下大哥对老师那么柔气。

怪不得老师对大哥死心塌地。

明台咬唇，一下嘴里就透着一股铁锈味。

明楼以为王天风睡熟了，手伸到被里箍箍人，觉得着身量不对，还暖烫，不像他的温度。

摸到眼睛处，一爬疤才提醒了明楼的猜测准确。

“嗯唔…”

明台假意惺忪眼抻懒腰，哈口把脸贴到明楼心口。

“大哥…”

“大哥…你是不是知道我的事情了呀？”

明台觉得明楼不是容易搪弄的人，怎么办呢？怎么样让明楼相信自己睡在这里的理由理直气壮？

总不能让大哥知道，自己也是觊觎王天风的？

很久很久了。

“撒娇没用，松开…”

一下子又不一样了，明楼晴转阴，扯着明台的后颈拨开，明台赖着，贴更近。

忘了告诉你们，明台现在上身什么都没有。

“大哥，我不想出国，求求你，不要送我出去…”

明台声音滚砂轮般哑，手掌攀着哥哥的腰际拂，抬眼睛湿潋着眸子…

“我不想离开这里，不想离开你…”

“我嫉妒…”

明楼脑中轰然。

明台，喜欢他么？

明镜催着明楼好几次了，说明台出国进修的事不能再拖，原本明台十七的时候就给安排了四大的入学试，后来明台死活不去，说是要在国内读完本科才去，后来拖到欧洲难民潮，巴黎乱得不得了，明镜就说要不就到伦敦去。

上了大一的时候明台就同明诚走到了一起，明镜不忍心骂心尖尖的小弟弟，只是说上梁不正下梁歪，把明楼召到市郊明家祖楼小祠堂里扇了一顿，明楼不知道和姐姐说什么，愣是把她安抚下来。

一开门，明台和明诚跪在地上，明镜看了又哭起来。

后来祖楼就成了明镜的伤心地，除了清明重阳外再也不踏足了。

明诚从那个时候起便加倍对明台好，好得明台心里发虚。

明楼脑子里快速转动着，回念起来，忽着脑子里一根弦通，刺得他尾脊发毛。

明台说，我不想走、我不愿意走、走了谁给大哥擦鞋子、谁闹大哥？

故意说了明诚在床上是喂不饱的…

他还说，明楼和王天风在一起，家里声望担子就落到他头上了，不公平，说什么都要再拉个人下水！

明诚是他明台勾上床的，可是没想到阿诚哥是对他真的好，一个谎叠一个谎，摞起来高高的把他压扁了。

明台真假交替，他越说越委屈，哭了起来。

“大哥，我对不起你，对不起阿诚哥…”

老师，对不起…

“明家男儿有泪不轻弹，别哭了…”

明楼揉揉他的发，青草柠檬的气味爽鲜，年轻男孩子的气味侵过来。

有什么东西暖暖的痒痒的在动。

————————

“哦！阿诚哥！！！”于曼丽含着棒棒糖夸张地挥手，明诚推着购物车小跑到他们跟前。

“阿诚，回来了？明台没事的，有我看着他。”王天风勾着笑。

“是啊明台没事的，再说了，明台武神转世，怎么可能连几个肾亏宅男都打不过呢？”于曼丽往购物车里放了两大盒雪糕，看到于曼丽左右有王天风和曼春傍身，这让路过她的几个女十分羡妒。

“曼春最近keep fit，小心她打你。”王天风指捅着于曼丽鼓起的腮，半开玩笑地抓起雪糕放回冰柜，于曼丽黑面，“这给明台买的，我可讲义气了！”

“买脱脂的，大家都能吃。”明诚接过王天风手里的雪糕，轻触一下他尾指，指肚拖沓极，滚卷慢，抚摸一下。

王天风眼神在明诚的眼处停顿一下，又看向别方。

于曼丽心大，什么都没注意，喜俏挑了几支优格塞到购物车内。

还有好多好吃的等她挑，她自然不会注意身后两个并肩粘臂的人。

“出差累了吧？”

“时差让我很亢奋。”

“想明台了？”

“嗯…”

“你回家以后不要对他发火，今天的事不是他的错，努力却被别人说沾亲带故蹭祖光，换我也生气的。”

王天风平和地劝嘱，明诚点点头。

“大哥还好吗，我走了有段时间，底下人我还是信不过，微信里他语气有些不对，他又让我不要担心…”

“嘴碎了，总向我抱怨‘阿诚不在，手里头可以攥的醒灵人就没了’，不知道谁惯他…”

王天风说着，眼神有些幽洞，眼睛看着计生区摆放的花花亮亮。

“要…买么？”明诚问后觉唐突，自己先红了脸。

王天风摆摆手，推着车子向前。

明诚怔忪，还是在排架上拿了自己常用的型号和类型的套子。

“干嘛呢？阿诚哥干嘛不跟我们一line？我们这里人少哦！”于曼丽踮脚张望，见到明诚闪避着快速叠到远处一行列结账。

王天风细细碎碎和于曼丽咬耳朵。

于曼丽完全没有好意思。

她在微信里打着：“阿诚哥不用买啊！我们家有！”

王天风看到了聊天记录，把她从购物车后车杠上拍了下来。

明诚背向他们，耳尖滴血。

于曼丽一天玩得累，听着音乐就在车里睡着，王天风在后视镜上看到学生摇晃敲木鱼，嗤嗤笑。

“曼丽心太大了…真是…”

“我看挺好，和曼春挺搭。”

“嗯，就是…”

“就是什么？”

明诚回首看王天风，王天风两眼湖泊浟水浮光，闪眨又敛起来。

“能走多久啊？”

车内沉默地十分默契，两个成熟男人正陷入思虑里。

 

大错铸成，明楼在露台边坐着，深冬的风因着刚下起的微雨厚重，压袭着他。

他的眼神穿过重重雾霾，拼凑出刚刚蒸骨沸血的情景。

他和幼弟滚到了一起。

就在客厅的地摊上。

某一处，吸尘器的印子特别惹眼。

明台漉漉津津地在地上求欢的样子，跪下把他吃到嘴里，叫哥哥…

哥哥…

明台的身体因为触抚湿泠，毛孔竖汗毛，乳蒂如细铃，点一下就颤动。

明楼拧蹙着眉眼要忘记。

是不是他和阿诚上床的时候也那么毫无保留地淫荡呢？

明台坐到他身上来骑着，摇得厉害，他甚至怀疑，自己那话儿就要折了。

横的纵的斜的正的…挡速好急。

明台在主卫里笑，笑了又哭。

为了圆谎，他把自己赔给大哥了。

后来又觉得不欠那老混蛋。

世间那里有纯挚真彻到底的爱情呢？

明台感到被欺骗。

对老师，则更愧疚，要不要把大哥的真面目摆给老师看？

为什么是明楼先遇到了王天风？

明台十二岁遇到王天风，为了长大，努力地长大。

没有用啊。

他的对手是明楼。

马桶里，两个裹浊的套子怎么都沉不下去，明台不耐烦地捻着冲水製，又怕又刺激。

想起来他大哥肏弄时那般气魄，又心旌。

狠戾狰狞，完全是龇着牙齿的蛇。

毒蛇。

不咀嚼，囫囵吞下他。

冲进来。

明台又笑起来。

“阿诚怎么办？”

“阿诚哥不会知道的。”

“不让他知道就好了。”

明台微抖，将腿搭到明楼肚上，在哥哥耳边郑重承诺。

“我洗好了！借你的浴袍穿穿…大哥你胖死了，我穿着好宽！”

明台不世故地笑着，好像方才勾结着明楼苟且的是别人。

“没大小！去吹头发，然后滚回对面！”

“我没有钥匙…所以我才来这里的…”

“…”

“大哥，刚刚我到客卫去拿浴巾，发现这香皂好好闻，给我好不好呀？”

“那是疯子的…”

“老师的就是你的，你的就是我的，我的还是我的嘛…有钱人不要那么小气！”

明楼眼看着明台拿着战利品，却毫无办法。

心虚啊。

“大哥，你刚刚那么猛，是不是好久没和老师做？奔四的人要是压抑自己，很容易有毛病的！”

“你是不是想挨打？”明楼冷冷从藤椅站起来，烟头拧在栏杆处，埋在王天风种着的琴叶榕陶土球间，烟嘴深赭，和土一色，应该不会被发现。

“我想再来一次…”明台佯久了，好像随时都可以动情，被明楼抱过，刚开始他也觉得不可思议，后来觉得愤怒，快感来了，又挡不住，心里不安，等他射出去，痛痛快快好像被洗过。

明台噙来，明楼脑放空，和他交换口里气液。

甘浓的青年气息。

身体活了一刻，心里死去一片，中年可恶的新陈代谢。

说也奇怪，明楼好像对明台的倾诉与央求一点都不奇怪。

当时明楼心里刮起一阵风特别容易引突一小股帐篷，想撒野，想在弟弟身上驻扎。

真是上梁不正下梁歪啊。

\---------------------------

“回来了！明台来帮搬东西！”

“哎！来啦！”

“阿诚哥！你什么时候回来的！想死我了你！”

明台看到王天风身旁的明诚，愣一秒便转了阳光笑，也不管明楼和王天风还有于曼丽在场，赤脚踩到明诚鞋上啄，明诚刚刚淋了雨，被明台啜地面更湿。

明台嫉妒极。

怎么老师身边总是不空荡。

明台以为这回明诚会发火，劈头痛喝让他清醒，说明台你都多大了还和同学打架？

最好把他扔到地上去。

明诚哪里舍得？

明台在成为他爱人以前，是他最可爱的弟弟。

明诚不会朝他生气的。

“嗯，好香啊，洗澡了？”

“刚刚从学校回来，头淋了雨，就借客卫洗了个澡…还好你回来了，不然我要在这里做电灯泡了。”

“辣眼睛！”

于曼丽分开手指捂眼睛，什么都看得见。

明楼看到明台浴袍微扬，腿内还有刚才他吮出的一记赤红。

明台乖巧的遮起来。

王天风路过明楼时捏了捏明楼的手，“嗯，怎么出汗了？”

“家里太暖了。”

“洗个澡吧…我给你放水…”王天风音量不大，明楼听了也默许。

“明台没给你捣乱吧？”

“是啊，泼猴大闹天宫，电竞社搅个底朝天。你俩一个模样！混！”

“你今晚会喜欢我混！”

明楼扯个笑，轻佻地掐着王天风的腰际。

“小辈都在。”

王天风轻咳，不笑了。

明楼感谢新风系统迅捷速效，排洪所有不伦的废气，保留秘密利落。

愿王天风一世不察。

\-------------------------

人身上凝藏的湖泊一共有四处：眼睛两滩，嘴里一滩，身下一滩。

用来宣泄忧伤和欲望，储蓄时候相当简单——要么说绝情的话、留沉默的影；要么就是口吐奉承甜蜜交换、或是全力以赴开凿。

明诚现在从王天风身上得到了全部四处湖，王天风现在为他漾波溢水。

说是不相见，怎么可能？

初捅破那层秘密的纸只不过一周，在阴郁的春天里他们又相见。

车上留了很多水渍。

作为开辟王天风第二条情感轨迹的经手人，明诚很荣幸。

是王天风带着他驶向无人问津的海滩的。

王天风和明台截然不同。

明台开车开车不稳，爱变道，急冲撞，像刺头的海胆。

而王天风沉着地如珊瑚，稳稳扎在车座上，你坐上，好像从来没有离开过原处。

明诚有些迷恋王天风身上的古早气。

“为什么呢？为什么又发生了？”

“为什么是我？”王天风说着，比起上次急手狂脚，这次他没有即刻穿衫，半靠在后座，裸着身体，眼神忧悒。

明诚挨他近，手臂贴手臂，“我也不知道…”

不起眼不张扬，最是令人心波荡漾。

他羡慕明楼和王天风的关系。

可以那样不分你我地争执，末了不言语，在他们生活的点滴又处处显露着互相的关爱。

那么不客气。

明台是掌上快化的冰，他必须捧稳，和明台在一起，他说不上自信。

于是他不客气地使劲儿对明台客气、宠爱。

明台三年前对他告白，明诚错愕，后来久了，尝出来自己是明台不出国的结果，有点失望，但可以理解，离家求学被放逐的滋味不好受，明楼吃过苦，他也吃过，明台最好在温室里待着。

很多人以为，恋爱就是加法，一点点用自己的一切交换对方的一切，看到好就记得好。

不是啊，男人爱减除，因为怕烦。

明诚作为男人一员无可厚非。

明台桀骜、孩子气、万事为自央、情绪化…

可是他笑着的样子…

王天风经历岁月，性质很稳定，差不多的硬脾性、软心肠；对自我约束，及时忍持拘束不健康食物的诱惑；差不多不咸不淡平衡和明楼的关系可持续发展。

那种小心翼翼对宠护明楼的模样，让人心碎。

当然，别人看不出。

作为明楼的秘书，明诚将这一切都归纳得好。

明楼应该没有看上去那么爱王天风…吧？

可能世家子弟的性子大多如一，总有一些依赖性。

资本家骨子里就不肯全尽放搏，爱把鸡蛋放在不同的篮子里。

也许明楼牺牲一点自我，去换对方妥协的自我，好像这很公平，可是爱情，并不是都公平的。

明诚将就着补平给王天风，令他身下的人终于放胆呻叫。

明诚耸动地卖力，王天风眯着眼，皮肌翻潮，在他身下冲抖。

地动山摇。

本就被雾霭遮去的太阳睡沉海平线，哗哗的浪潮拍礁石。

明诚和王天风的协奏还未停止。

\--------------  
王天风把混带着情味的衣衫扔到离家两条街的垃圾桶里，还有十几分钟才能取洗好的车，这一切让他疲惫。

“车我去取吧。”

“不行，你太扎眼。”

“好像你就不扎眼？”

“我去没人怀疑，人家只以为我和学生妹搞援交，是丧良不伦教师，你…五讲四美三热爱，算了算了…”

“你很扎眼…大哥以前这么说。”明诚看看王天风的侧面，拉着他的袖口牵一下。

“哦，在我眼里也是。”

明诚补充道，朝王天风眨眼。

他顺走了洗车票据和车钥匙。

如果被发现，不能让王天风一人承担。

明诚心肝情愿落水的历史又増一条。

王天风觉得有人和他分去不耻的罪过，顿时有些轻松。

Tbc


End file.
